


I Love You Crazy

by saranghandei



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Confession, Dongchan, First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saranghandei/pseuds/saranghandei
Summary: I just missed them so much T^T Enjoy DongChan~~!
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	I Love You Crazy

"Good morning Donghyun!" 

"What's so good in the morning?" 

"Donghyun-ah! Let's grab lunch together!"

"Not hungry."

"PC room later?"

"I have dance practice, pass." 

To: Kim Donghyun  
>My dad gave me an extra allowance. Let's watch a movie tomorrow since it's Saturday. 

<Family will go to grandma's. Sorry. 

Joochan rolled to his side, staring at his phone for quite a while. He couldn't even count how many times he sighed that day. But being an optimist that he was, he still smiled despite getting rejected for the whole day, yesterday, and the days before. _"Tomorrow is another day,_ " he whispered to himself and closed his eyes to sleep. 

\- 

  
"Joochan over here!" 

Joochan looked up and saw Jaehyun waving at him on the second floor of their favorite cafe. He smiled and dashed to where his friend was. 

"Jaehyun, thank you for coming over," Joochan held his friend's arm before he sat across him. 

Jaehyun smiled earnestly. "You know I'm only one text away..." 

Joochan nodded feeling his heart full of gratitude towards the other boy. Jaehyun and he were childhood friends and they were inseparable until Jaehyun had to move to the neighboring city. 

"So..." Jaehyun started off. "What's with your special friend, huh?"

With the question, Joochan sighed again the first time that day. "You see... He became soooo aloof I didn't even know when it started." 

Jaehyun leaned back knowing that it's going to be a long talk and pursed his lips. 

"Every time I asked him, he only replied yes or no even with the questions that weren't answerable by it, you know what I mean?" 

Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows. 

"He always had this disturb look when I looked at him and always in a hurry when we're together. He always disagreed with all the things that came out from my mouth and... Ah! When I asked him what's wrong he just shrugged. When I asked him if I could help he threw dagger-looks at me and I just froze. The next thing I knew, he already left. Like in a whole day I can count the words he said to me and they do not even reach 30 words! He still reads and replies to my messages though... He stopped asking to hang out together and... And he never smiled at me," Joochan slumped back on his chair. "What should I do, Jaehyun-ah? Ugh, this is making me crazy!" 

Jaehyun, his friend, was blown away by how fast Joochan talked as if he had ever talked slowly in the first place. Still, his friend needed him so he acted cool. But the moment he opened his mouth, "Ah-" 

"Bomin!" Joochan shouted which successfully attracted the customers' attention. They had to bow in apology. "Bomin" he whispered this time. 

"Who is that? Or... what is that?" 

"Not what Jaehyun-ah. He is our new classmate and he got closer to Donghyun these days after he joined Donghyun's club." 

Jaehyun's eyes widened, "Ooohh... I think I get it now..." 

"Do you think Bomin bad-mouthed me so Donghyun befriended him instead?" 

"What's there to badmouth you?" Jaehyun chuckled. "Aside from being dumb, you are adorable and do you really think Donghyun is that kind of person who easily throws you out after some few bad talks? From a new classmate?"

"What do you mean?" 

"He knows you better than anyone else because you've been friends since I left and that was 4 years ago! Maybe you did something wrong that he got offended?" 

Joochan started raking his brain. Yes, they bickered a lot and had a few misunderstandings here and there but they talked it out and ended with a smile. Joochan shook his head.

"No?"

"None."

"Or maybe... Or maybe... Just talk to him directly and asked what's wrong. You never did that right? Do it! It'll be okay since he is Donghyun your... Well..." 

With Jaehyun's encouraging eyes and sincere words, Joochan decided to give it a try. Although he's simple-minded and he could've thought about it even before, Joochan developed a small fear of getting a "no" again and again that his positive self failed to ignore. 

Jaehyun tapped his friend's shoulder. "You can do it, Jooch. You know Donghyun's not just a friend, right? And if that Bomin boy was really trying to take Donghyun away from you... will you just let that happen?" 

Joochan stared at Jaehyun for a moment. He didn't know this side of Jaehyun and he appreciated him more for being there, who got his back all the time. "Thank you Jae..." 

Jaehyun just raised his brows seemingly proud of himself too. "I got that from Jibeom," he sheepishly smiled. "He always teaches me things and made me see more than just the surface. But probably you won't understand that right? Simple-Hong!" 

"Ya!" Joochan sure was thankful but he couldn't let Jaehyun teased him like that. He grabbed the other boy by the collar and playfully shoved him. It somehow eases Joochan's heart and he'll definitely ask Donghyun when they meet. 

-

Joochan was nervous as he stepped inside the classroom. His eyes scanned the place and saw Bomin on his back, talking something serious with Donghyun. Although Joochan could only see Bomin's back, he was sure their eyes were glued to each other and Donghyun had this concern look on his eyes. Joochan felt a strong restriction around his heart making him unable to breathe properly. He's jealous. Even so, he sat on his chair just two seats away from Donghyun's side trying to ignore the eyesore.

Jaehyun's words kept replaying in his mind all throughout the class. _Why did it sound so easy but so hard when you're actually doing it? How can I ask Donghyun about it?_ Joochan skipped lunch and only ducked his head on the desk to take a nap. It was impossible for him to not have the urge to eat but he could only see Donghyun and Bomin there and he wouldn't like it. His stomach was growling but he held it in. 

"Joochan-ah, aren't you eating lunch?" His seatmate asked.

Joochan only shook his head. 

"You should at least have some bread. You know we will have a Math quiz later, you wouldn't want to collapse, yeah?" 

Joochan remained silent. It's true but who cares anyway? Maybe if he gets sick today, Donghyun will give his attention. 

"I heard the quiz is going to be difficult. Ya Joochan-ah, don't live like this. You need to get a good grade at least before we graduate." 

"You little-" Joochan wanted to yell at his classmate but only hissed anyway. He raised his head on time when Donghyun and Bomin entered the room. He met Donghyun's eyes for the first time today. His gaze widened a little. Probably he was shocked to see Joochan missed lunchtime. Joochan averted his gaze right away and chewed on his lips. The teacher came after a minute and Joochan regretted not eating anything because his head started spinning the moment they started the quiz. 

"Hong Joochan?" the teacher called his attention but Joochan failed to hear it. His stomach started to hurt too. 

"Student Hong Joochan, are you listening?" 

"Joochan-ah!" his seatmate elbowed him and successfully grabbed his attention. 

"Y-yeah?" 

The other boy signaled at the front and the teacher looked far from being amused. "Are you sleeping in the middle of the quiz?!" 

"N-no... I'm sorry Miss I was-" 

"Pay attention! It's not like you are Choi Bomin who gets a perfect score even without studying. Out of all the subjects you chose to sleep in my class? You always get poor grades and..." 

Joochan started to think the teacher's voice gone inaudible and seconds later his vision spun and he was knocked down. But before he lost consciousness, he could hear Donghyun's voice. "Joochan-ah!" He was sure, it was Donghyun's. 

\- 

  
Joochan walked silently, fidgetting his fingers. His head wasn't as light as before and he felt better except that his heart was racing. He tried to keep his composure. On his peripheral vision, he could see Donghyun looking straight on the road. It wasn't like it was their first time going home together. He could remember the day they first met and it was on this same road when he accidentally bumped into Donghyun and sprained his ankle. Joochan had to carry Donghyun and his bag. He remembered how Donghyun smiled at that time after he dropped him safely in his house. Joochan smiled at the memory.

But it's completely the opposite because this time, it was Donghyun carrying his bag and his guitar. With his petite figure, he seemed to have a difficult time. 

"Donghyun, I can carry my bag. It's okay now." 

Without even batting an eye, "I told you I'll carry this which part of that you didn't understand, huh?" 

Joochan halted his track. Donghyun turned to him and his eyes angry. "You are Hong Joochan aren't you? Hong Joochan eats, in fact, a lot! Hong Joochan smiles every day, laughs every day. Hong Joochan is annoying and is always talking. Hong Joochan is dense and he never understands people's feelings! Hong Joochan never know when to stop and he keeps on bugging you until you give in and-" 

"Stop!" Joochan fumed angrily. He pushed Donghyun very hard and the other boy dropped his butt on the road. 

"I don't want to hear you talk to me like that as if you didn't do anything wrong! Shut up if you are only going to insult me like that!" Joochan strained his eyes not to let a single tear fall down his cheek. He was overly offended that he wished he never felt elated when Donghyun offered to walk him home. He felt like a big joke. Yet Donghyun smiled. 

"You smile? You think I'm joking?! I'm serious here!" 

Donghyun slowly got up and dusted off the dirt on his pants. He was still smiling while Joochan lost his grip when tears escaped his eyes when he blinked. The next thing Joochan knew knocked out the air on his lungs when Donghyun grasped his wrist and pulled him in a hug. 

Donghyun hugged Joochan like a fool in the middle of an empty street under the starry night sky. Joochan stood dumbfounded but he hugged Donghyun nonetheless. _Isn't tonight a perfect chance to confess?_ Joochan thought. _You only live once, Joochan-ah. You don't wanna lose him, do you?_

"D-Donghyun-ah..."

"Oh?"

"Out of all people I knew, you ranked 0."

"Huh?" Donghyun pulled away from the hug. 

"I... I can't explain it and there are no fancy words for it but I know that d-deep inside me, you are the most special person to me." Joochan bowed his head afraid to see Donghyun's reaction to what he's about to say. "It's growing day by day and although I look miserable right now, I will confess my feelings to you. I like you. I like you so much."

Joochan could only hear his heartbeat thumping like crazy. He could hear the wind blowing but not a word from Donghyun. Joochan shot his head up and looked straight in Donghyun's eyes. "Donghyun-ah please say something..." He reached for Donghyun's hand. "If you think about it carefully, you know the answer, right? Am I... Am I not the one?" His voice trailed off and his tears were going to drop any moment. Joochan hated how he looked so desperate in front of the boy he adored so much. 

But Donghyun was tightlipped. Joochan slowly retracted his hold. The more he let go, the heavier his heart felt. It was so wrong. Joochan wanted to dig a grave and bury himself in embarrassment. What he didn't know was it was a perfect night for confession. 

"I love you," said Donghyun curtly. 

"Huh?" 

"I said what I said." 

"You are not joking aren't you?" 

"Mmm-mmm." Donghyun shook his head. 

In an instant, Joochan felt fireworks were exploding his insides. He wanted to shout, wanted to run around and he couldn't express himself more so he just smiled so wide that his cheeks started to hurt. 

"You can't take it back!"

"I won't." Donghyun chuckled. 

"From tonight onwards, you are mine!"

"Okay."

"Apart from me don't look at others from now on!"

"So childish..." 

"Tell Bomin to stop following you around."

"I will." 

"Stop answering me in 2 to 3 words!" 

"Yeah yeah yeah my baby I love you crazy," Donghyun blurted out. Upon realizing what he just said, his ears turned red in embarrassment. He only scratched his head. 

Joochan jumped into Donghyun and hugged his cute boyfriend. He never knew that love could be this beautiful and having Donghyun in his arms felt so different from their hugs back then. Maybe because everything has changed when they started having feelings for each other. 

  
\-----

  
Donghyun's POV

No no no noooooo! Why does my heart beat like this when Joochan's around? Why does he look like an angel when he laughs? Why do I find it adorable when he eats so much? I usually hate how we always end up getting shooed in the buffet restaurants. Heavens! What's wrong with me? 

_"Donghyun-ah!"_

He's here. Damn! Does he always look good like that? Act cool Donghyun. Act cool.   
Right, Bomin's here. Perfect timing. I need Bomin to cover me up. _"Bomin-ah!"_

-

Joochan didn't come for lunch. What's wrong with that dumbass. 

_"Donghyun-ah, are you waiting for someone? You keep looking at the door."_

_"Huh? No no..."_ Was I that obvious.

_"Donghyun-ah?"_

_"What?"_

_"From the past days, you've been ignoring Joochan when you can't let a day pass by without thinking about him."_

Huh? What is this kid saying? _"What do you mean?"_

_"I can't list down all the times you mentioned his name though he's not around. You always stare at him during classes, you always follow him on the way home, what? are you a stalker now? And I know you're worried he looked sick even this morning. Why don't you just talk to him when you miss him that much? I'm sure Joochan's wondering why you suddenly left him behind."_

Ah! I forgot this kid is very smart and no matter how I hide this feeling, Bomin will always know. 

_"I'm sorry."_ That's all I could muster after getting busted. 

_"It's not for me. You should say sorry to the rightful owner."_

_"How?"_

_"Confess. Joochan might like you back. He's just dense."_

Which is true. If I miss Joochan this much, isn't this love? If I go crazy just by seeing him, isn't this a sign of love? 

\- 

Now that he is in my hold. Nothing feels so much better. 

_"I love you too, Donghyun. Like crazy."_

**Author's Note:**

> I just missed them so much T^T Enjoy DongChan~~!


End file.
